Grand Theft Auto: Toronto
by Costa456
Summary: Andre Mederios is a notorious crime boss who is infamous on the streets of Toronto. So when he is busted by police during a deal, he tries to figure out who betrayed him and get back at them at all costs
1. Chapter 1: Ratted Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the GTA games. This story is set in the GTA Universe in Toronto, Ontario and all characters in the story are created by me. Any mention of Liberty City or Los Santos is property of Rockstar Games**

**Chapter 1**

**Ratted Out**

A lone man sat at the end of a dirty small prision cell, his head down low. The cell looked like it had seen better days rather than the state it was in now. A small dirty cot occupied one forth of the room and there was a small toilet not two feet away from it. The man sitting on the cot also looked like he had seen better days. There was a bit of facial hair covering the bottom part of his neck and his skin was also a bit tanned. A small scar ran down his left arm and there was a tattoo of the Portugese flag on his right. He had black hair that ended in a mullet and he had cold brown eyes. Back in the old days, those eyes would intimidate any living thing it laid its gaze upon. Back in the old days, his mafia that he ran in the streets of Toronto respected him, looked up to him and were loyal to him. Now he was stuck in this prison cell, wondering how the hell he winded up in here. Some one was to pay and Andre was going to make sure that when he was released from this hell.

Footsteps echoed down the hall outside his cell. He close his eyes and sighed. Today was about to begin and he didnt want to see what it had in store for him. The guards were doing there roll call around the cells of the prision block, checking for the dead that departed in there sleep, and waking anyone that was still sleeping. A guard walked to his cell and began to unlock his door, smiling. "Rise and shine dickhead!" he said with a sneer. Back in the day, talk like that from anyone, cop or not would get themselves killed. But Andre was in their playing field now, he was in their turf and he had to abide by their rules if he ever wanted to return to the streets of Toronto again and ocasionally take the smack talk that the guards usually spat out at the inmates. The guard, a small and pudgy man grabbed Andre by the arm and threw him out of the cell, taking his baton out. "Move it!" he yelled and he smacked Andre in the back, sending pain through his spine. Andre mumbled a small curse as he got up, following the other inmates that were being usherd out of there cell and towards the showers. A frown overcame Andre's face as he was usherd toward the showers. How the hell did he end up here? He was at the top of his game and then someone snitched and everything came crashing down. Andre closed his eyes for a moment, letting the yells of the guards fade away as he began to remember that fatefull night...

_It was a cold night and he would never forget it. Snow covered the ground and it was also falling as Andre sat in the driver's seat of a black Mercedes Benz SUV, loading up his Beretta 9mm. He looked to the passenger seat beside him where another man, an African-American was loading up a mini-SMG. The SUV held 5 people, including himself. In the trunk were weapons and ammunition enough to supply a group of 20. "You know the deal" Andre said to the armed men in the back seat. "We go in with the guns hidden, if anything happens during the deal we take em out". All the men nooded to show that they understood and then one by one they all filed out of the SUV and started to walk down the allway that was in between two stores. The cold air hit Andre's face like knfies cutting his skin. He looked up to the dark sky and saw the stars shine and the moon lighting up the street. Andre took a breath and then led the group down the dark, shadow covered allyway. The drug deal was to happen at a abandoned wearhouse and Andre saw its back cargo bay loom in the distance._

_"Keep watch.." he said to his men as he continued down to the docking bay. The bulding was covered in snow and any part that was exposed showed grime and decay from the age of the building. Suddenly, the garage door opened and 5 men stepped out, all with asian features. They all wore suits in the cold as snow fell on there head. All of them had serious looks on their faces. One man seperated himself from the group and brought a suitcase forward and opened it up to Andre's face. Inside was bags and bags of cocaine. Andre smiled at the man and then motioned his hand for one of his men to come forward. The African-American did with a silver briefcase in hand and he held it up, pressing on the clips for the suitcase to open up. The case poped open and inside were stacks of 100 dollar bills. The asian man smiled and the took the case before saying something in korean to a fellow body guard and gave the case to him. "Pleasure doing buisness with you" the asian man said with a thick accent. "And with you as well" Andre replied with a smirk before turning around to head back to the SUV. Suddenly sirens rang through the air and in a instant 3 squad cars come driving down the allyway before blocking off Andre and his men's way out. "Shit!" he cursed as the cops got out of there cars and used the doors as cover. They had pistols in there hands and all were aimed at Andre and his group. _

_"HANDS UP AND ON THE GROUND NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT!" the one cop yelled and from that 5 cops ran at Andre and his group and brought them down to the ground, hand cuffing them and reciting their rights as every cop does. Other cops ran and got the asians and aslo began to handcuff them. Shock ran through Andre as he was taken to a car and thrown in. How did this happen? Who the hell ratted him out? Questions were burning into his mind but he couldent think properly due to his shock. As the cop car drove away and towards Toronto's police station, he wondered how the hell was he going to get out of this mess._


	2. Chapter 2: An Angry Guard

**Chapter 2**

**An Angry Guard**

Andre walked into an unocuppied shower stall and began to clean himself as he thought about the upcoming day. The days here at this jail were never good. Hard labour and fights usually occur each day out in the recreational yard where the inmates were alowed to rest and be lazy during there breaks. Usually ties from other gangs were found there and two rival gang members would see eachother and then usually fight it out before the guards came and restrained them both. Andre turned off the shower and grabed a towl on a rusty rack and dried himself off before exiting the stall and picking up clean clothes that a guard left for him on a bench that sat infron of the stall. The prison's clothes consisted of orange pants and shirt that had your barcode on the left hand side.

After putting on his clothes, he exited the shower room to where a checkpoint was where the guards would check you and then cuff you before taking you to the mess hall to eat. A metal detector was placed infront of the door to make sure no inmate would bring any make shift weapons from the shower room. Ocassionally it would beep that would send half the area underlock down while a force of gurads restrained the man and then send him to a detention room where he would be locked in there for days. Andre wasent stupid. He wasent going to try anything dumb in this place. He was a smart guy and he knew that there was no point in trying to find an escape. Escape would come to him if he waited for it. "Lets go hotshot" said a tall and thin guard with a smirk before slapping the cufss on Andre's hands and leading him to the mess hall. "You lucky I dont cut out your tounge there buddy" Andre replied coldly. "Because once I get out of here, ill be going for you and your family". The guard stopped and looked at Andre. He was as thin as a stick but was very tall. Andre was just under his height by a couple inchs but was way more buff than this man by so much.

Andre looked into the mans eyes to show that he meant buisness. No one ever stared him down and he wasent going to let it fly by some skinny ass guard at a jail. "You can go fuck yourself" the guard replied, his voice shaking a bit. Andre smiled and was about to reply when he took a baton to the back of the head. He fell to the floor and then felt three kicks colide with his stomach. He let out a gasp of pain and clutched his stomach as the tall guard began to scream at him. "DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY ABOUT THAT!? YOU DONT FUCKING KNOW SHIT ABOUT THEM ALRIGHT?!". Spit flew from the guards mouth onto Andre's face. Angered bubbled up in him and he was ready to slam the man down and strangle him right there and then...But then he remebered where he was and whose turf he was on. He had no power in here and he couldent do much. Andre slowly got up and let himself take in some air before the man began pushing him again towards the mess hall doors. Today was going to be intresting, Andre could feel it coming on to him.


End file.
